


It's Time to Celebrate!

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Series: Starting Over [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So … Alistair’s been caught with his pants down and Regan’s admitted that she and Alistair haven’t gone as far as their friends assume.  Now, they’re at the bar to celebrate getting Alistair all moved in.  It’s a night where everyone can have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> We have a couple very special guests making an appearance here. But they'll only show up this once. I can't fathom any reason for them to show up at any other time.
> 
> Edited 12/23/16 - Added awesome art by Rutherfart over on Tumblr at the end of the fic. It makes me so happy.

“Promise me we will _never_ speak of what happened in your apartment?”  Alistair sighed and buried his face in his hands.  There wasn’t enough alcohol in the universe to make him forget finding himself stark naked in front of his girlfriend, their best friends _and_ his girlfriend’s brother.  It might not have been so bad had it _just_ been his Regan.  He hated to admit that a part of him was curious … almost concerned … about what she’d thought and if it had been just her, he might have had the courage to try and find out.  But to be caught like that in front of the others ….

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cullen promised.  He glanced at the stage to find the rest of the group clustered around the available songbooks and that tiny voice at the back of his head grew concerned.  There was far too much giggling going on to be trusted.  “You all … do this often?”

“What?  Karaoke?”  When Cullen nodded, Alistair smiled and took a drink of ale.  “Once in a while, when we are feeling particularly social.”  In truth, it was more when _she_ was feeling social.  He got his fill of _social_ at work wandering the halls of the mall.  “Zevran … that’s him, flirting with the Regans … introduced her … us to it not long after she moved here.”  He smiled at the memory – their first unofficial date, as it had happened, and he couldn’t be happier with how things had played out.  “And as long as it’s not a suicide karaoke night, we’re happy.”

“Trev says you two haven’t ….”  Cullen paused when he noticed the pink creeping over his friend’s ears.  That was always the first place to go red when he was _really_ embarrassed, though it was usually less noticeable than his cheeks, which also seemed to be going red.  “Given the way you talk about her, I just … wondered why?  Especially with you moving in, finally.”

Alistair sighed, making sure the others … and especially _Zevran_ weren’t close to being on the way back yet.  This sort of conversation was one he’d only be willing to have with a couple people and his coworker, despite many attempts on the other man’s part, was not one of those people.  “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to, Cullen.  It’s just that ….”  He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.  “I know she’s had some … bad experiences when it comes to … _that_ , so I don’t want to push her.  And I … well, there’s the small fact that … I … haverneverdone _that_ withanyone.”

“Not even … what was her name?  The girl you started dating right before you left the academy?”

“Goldanna,” Alistair supplied with a near disgusted sigh.  He still couldn’t believe how long he’d stayed with someone like _her_.  “No.  The only time we ever seemed to be together was when she wanted to go shopping.  I was _great_ for carrying her bags.”  It had taken him a while to figure out why he stayed with her, but eventually, he’d had enough and had put his foot down when it came to the shopping.  Then, she’d taken off.  The fact that Regan never seemed to expect or even ask him to pay for _anything_ had been so strange for him at first.  “So are _you_ actually going to sing too?”  He quickly changed the subject when he noticed the first part of their group returning to the cluster of tables they’d managed to reserve.  Sometimes, it helped to know people.

“He promised me he’d sing _one_ song … if they had it.”  Trevelyan draped an arm around her husband’s shoulders as she slid into the booth next to him.  Alfstanna, Oswyn, Dairren and Fergus slid in as well.  Cousland slipped in to stand next to Alistair, fingers idly threading through the hair along the back of his head.  Zevran and Taliesen took over the last two seats at the table.  “And they _did_.” 

“You put his name in, didn’t you?”  Alistair couldn’t help but laugh at the sour expression on Cullen’s face when his wife nodded.  He gently pulled Cousland around so she was a bit more in front of him and sighed.  “I guess I should go make my choice … unless you put my name in too?”  He couldn’t decide if it would be better or worse to let _her_ choose his song.  She was well aware of the sort of song he could and could not sing. 

“I thought I’d spare you the chance of Zevran instituting a new form of suicide karaoke.”  Cousland leaned in for a quick kiss before scooting out of his way.  She was distracted enough that she didn’t see the smug look on Alistair’s coworker’s face.  “And if you don’t hurry, _I’ll_ institute a new game of suicide karaoke, and we wouldn’t want that.”

“No.  No, we would not.”  Alistair sighed and slid away from the table, all but dragging Taliesen with him.  If _he_ was putting his name in for something, by the Maker, everyone would.  

                                                                                ****     ****     ****    

“Alright folks; we have Zevran coming up for ….”  ‘Bela did a double take when she got to the name of the song.  She shook her head, covering her eyes with one hand and holding the microphone out for her … friend.  “Well, let’s just say he’s coming up for a … special treat.”  With that, she nodded to Nightingale to start the music and just … walked off, trying not to laugh. 

Zevran closed his eyes and let the first few bars play before he brought the mic up and strolled off the stage.  “I love myself, I want you to love me ….”  Gentle fingers teasing along table edges and chair backs.  “When I feel down, I want you above me ….”  He was careful not to touch anyone he didn’t actually _know_ as he wove his way through the tables and people, heading straight for the celebrating group. 

“What in the Maker’s name is he doing?”  Taliesen shook his head and watched as Zevran just sauntered closer.  He couldn’t place the song; not until Zevran was almost in his lap, smiling and singing.

“I don’t want anybody else.  When I think about you, I touch myself ….”  Zevran sang the rest of the song right … in … front … of … Taliesen; never touching anyone other than himself.  The hand not holding the mic slid along his own chest, a teasing smile to go along with Taliesen’s embarrassed one.  “I touch myself ….”  His voice dropped to near a whisper.  “I touch myself ….”  The song was coming to a close and the crowd, including the rest of their table, was cheering like crazy.  “I touch mys-.”  The last word was cut off when Taliesen’s lips locked on his.

                                                                                ****     ****     ****    

“Let’s keep this  night going, people!”  Nightingale near skipped across the stage to the list she and ‘Bela were compiling from all the people wanting to sing.  “We need … Alistair, Cullen and … Oswyn.”

Everyone at the table looked at two of the three men making their way for the stage.  Oswyn had already gone home with Alfstanna; both plead sheer exhaustion after the day of moving, not to mention the threat of yard work the next day.  Fergus and Dairren had slipped away as well – Dairren to drive the other couple home, and Fergus to rescue his wife from having to continue to corral their son.  Alistair explained the situation, and the hosts were more than happy to find a new third person.

“Well, since we are one man short, let’s have ….”  ‘Bela stuck her hand in the bucket and pulled out a slip of paper.  “You’ll get a chance to do the song you chose as well, but for now … let’s have … Kaidan come on up to help these guys out.”

A tall, dark-haired man made his way nervously to the stage; he had no clue what song these two strangers were singing, or why it _required_ a third person.  But here he was.  A quick glance back at the woman with fiery-red hair he’d left at their table and he was pulled into a small huddle to bring him up to speed.

The music started and the three men stood side by side, all looking over at the screen.  If Cousland hadn’t known better, she’d have sworn they had somehow coordinated their outfits … or at least Alistair and the newcomer.  The two were wearing near matching button-ups – Alistair’s in a slightly lighter shade of blue than the stranger’s; Cullen had chosen a shirt in some dark reddish color.  All three were wearing almost identical jeans and sneakers.  It was kind of eerie.   Then they started singing and her breath was taken away.

“When it’s love you give ….”  Alistair took a small step forward and to one side, putting just a little space between himself and Cullen.

“I’ll be a man of good faith.”  Cullen’s voice wavered slightly on the first word; he hadn’t sung in public in he couldn’t remember how long.  The last time had been … well, it hadn’t been _totally_ public - he’d serenaded his wife in the park when he’d proposed, but there had hardly been anyone else around.

“Then in love you live ….”

“I’ll make a stand.  I won’t break.”

The Regans looked at each other and nearly squealed.  They’d never heard their respective men singing _together_ , despite the number of times they’d all piled into one car or another.  Typically, it was Cousland and Alistair singing along with whatever ended up on the radio.  Trevelyan and Cullen usually just listened, not wanting to interrupt their friends.  But this ….

And then they sang in unison, their voices blending almost perfectly.  “I’ll be the rock you can build on … be there when you’re old, to have and to hold.”

Kaidan watched the words go across the screen as he listened to the two obvious friends sing the first part of the song.  He’d heard it before at least, so he knew how it flowed.  But he’d never gotten up in front of this many people to sing.  And then it was his turn.  He was a beat slow picking up, but the recovery was easy enough.  “When there’s love inside ….”  And when he glanced out of the corner of his eye at his wife, he saw her beaming … and relaxed.

“I swear I’ll always be strong.”  Alistair strolled over, still not looking out at the crowd.  He draped an arm over Kaidan’s shoulder.  He could recognize the nerves in the other man’s eyes.  It was the same feeling he’d had the first night … and every night … that he’d gotten up to sing.  And while doing it solo was scary enough, getting up to sing with people you didn’t know had to be a bit overwhelming.

“Then there’s a reason why.”

“I’ll prove to you we belong.”

Kaidan could hear his wife’s voice cheering when Alistair joined him for the next bit.  “I’ll be the wall that protects you … from the wind and the rain, from the hurt and the pain.”  And then, he could barely hear the music at all over the crowd when Cullen joined them as well.  “Let’s make it all for one, and all for love.  Let the one you hold be the one you want … the _one_ you need.”

“I had no clue Cullen could sing,” Cousland hissed to her friend, genuinely upset that she’d never been privy to this information.  They would have to bring the Rutherfords out more often, now that she _did_ know. 

“And what about that new guy … Kaidan?”  Trevelyan had to give the poor guy credit; he’d been pulled up at the last minute to join people he didn’t know sing a song he’d had no time to prepare for.  And he was killing it.  They all were. 

The girls had their heads together, listening and whispering back and forth so much that they didn’t notice something very important.  They even missed the several hissed warnings from Zevran and Taliesen that they needed to look up, or pay attention, or both, until the two physically got up and turned their heads to face front … just in time to see Cullen and Alistair standing in front of them, still singing.  Cousland caught a glimpse of Kaidan in front of the woman at the table he’d been sitting at, as well.

“When there’s someone that should know, then just let your feelings show.”  The three sang together, each one reaching out for their respective date’s hand.  “When there’s someone that you want; when there’s someone that you _need_ ….”  Gentle tugs pulled the women to their feet.  “Let’s make it all … _all_ for one … and all for love.”  As the last note trailed off, the three men leaned in and kissed their dates, holding the mics out enough that they didn’t get in the way. 

And while Nightingale ran back on stage to call the next person, ‘Bela went around and collected the microphones.

                                                                                ****     ****     ****    

“Sad to say, ladies and gents … that this will have to be our last song of the night.”  ‘Bela looked up at the clock and frowned.  It was great that they were getting to be a popular act, but … they had so many people turn in so many songs that they weren’t going to be able to get through them all.  “With that being said, we need … Regan, Regan, and Alfstanna up here.”

The pair of Regans made their way to the stage to explain that, like their male counterparts earlier, the third person had skipped out.  Since their song didn’t _require_ a third person, they were given the option of going on without or plucking someone from the crowd.  They were about to just say they’d sing without the third person when the red-head who had been at Kaidan’s table came up. 

“Look, I know … this is a little strange, but … do you mind if I join you all?”  She looked over her shoulder at Kaidan and had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes at the smug smile on his face.  She would _not_ give him the satisfaction.  “We are only in town until tomorrow; stopped for the night on our way back home.  My husband will _never_ let me live it down if I don’t get up and sing _something_ ; not since he did.”

The pair looked at each other and shrugged.  “The more the merrier, I suppose,” Cousland laughed while Trevelyan went to grab a third mic.  “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Regan, but my friends call me Shepard.”

“Nice to meet you, Shepard.”  Trevelyan held out the third mic.  “I’m Regan Trevelyan … Trev for short.”  She pointed over at the other Regan.  “That’s Regan Cousland … RC or Reg, now.”  They’d given up on using their childhood nicknames after Taliesen pointed out that ‘T’ and ‘C’ _still_ sounded way too similar to really work anymore.

The trio put their heads together to figure out who would sing what, and then the music started and they turned to face the thinning but newly excited crowd.  This song always did seem to get people up.

“Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?”  Trevelyan held her mic with both hands, trying to keep them from shaking.  She always talked a good game in front of Cullen, but truthfully … being up in front of this many people just made her nervous.  It was different at work; she was confident in her abilities there.  Here, not so much.

“Where’s the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?”  Shepard was surprised she managed to keep her voice from shaking.  She’d never done anything like this in front of anyone.  But if Kaidan could do it, she could too.

Cousland grinned over at Alistair and gave the barest hint of a wave before bringing the mic up.  “Isn’t there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.”

Trevelyan and Shepard were each a hair off when coming in, but by the second word, everyone was singing in unison, and sounding pretty darned good.  “I need a hero.  I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night ….”

Alistair tried to ignore the thrumming in his chest while he watched her sing.  He knew they’d chosen this song because it was _fun_ for them to sing.  He’d caught his Regan and Alfstanna singing it a few times while they had been loading the truck that afternoon and even at Dairren’s wedding.  But, Maker take him, he _wanted_ to be that hero … for her, anyway.  He wanted to be there whenever she might need him.  It would sound stupid and sappy to _ever_ say it aloud, but … as a child, he’d dreamed of being a knight and finding that one girl that would just … become his world.  He wasn’t sure why, but as the song went on, he found himself heading for the stage.

Shepard and Trevelyan found themselves pacing as they sang.  They tried to be careful not to tangle the cords _too_ much as they moved back and forth across the stage.  Cousland didn’t start moving around much until the end, when she noticed Alistair had disappeared from his seat.  She walked around a little, looking to see if she could spot him, but never managed to figure out where he’d gone. 

“He’s gotta be sure and it’s gotta be soon and he’s gotta be larger than life!”  Cousland didn’t notice her feet getting tangled in the microphone cords.  She was too busy trying to locate Alistair.  “I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the nig-!” 

Trevelyan and Shepard stopped singing as they watched Cousland find _some_ way to teeter right at the edge of the stage, her foot wrapped in microphone cords.  Before either could move, she tumbled backwards … right into Alistair’s waiting arms.  “I think I found my hero,” she laughed, tossing the mic up to a worried Nightingale.  She ignored everyone’s laughter and pulled Alistair’s head down into a relieved kiss.  “Yes; definitely found my hero.”


End file.
